The Lust of Betrayal
by TeeEmmJay
Summary: Kagome, so bound to quickly falling in love, is betrayed by all three of her lovers. But just as her breaking moment comes, someone saves her & rebuilds her up. 3 years later, Kagome's back and hell bent on getting her revenge and blood.


The lucid sky resembled a deep, royal blue as it stretched across the horizon. The only the thing that lingered within the site of the seventeen year old girl standing in the midst of the open field gazing above was the lively full moon. Clouds and stars went unnoticed as the raven haired girls' eyes twinkled in deep thought as she took in the site of the moon

'_Am I not good enough..?' _her hazel eyes blinking away the excess water she felt welling up in her tear ducts.

The one person she knew she shouldn't be thinking about currently dominated her mind. She couldn't fathom why her mind insisted on keeping him there after all of the lies she took from him came back and knocked her off of her feet. Why was he still in her mind.

She had no one but HIM. The person she trusted was now the person she hated.

'_How could I have been so stupid and naïve! '_ was the last thing she thought before she broke and her tears flowed freely down her porcelain skin.

The last thing she had intact, he had broken it. Her spirit, he had broken it. Reality quickly came crashing down upon her. How could she, a mere village girl, be in love with a demon? Nonetheless, a demon LORD was frigid and uncaring. Where people frightened him, she saw hope. She gave him benefit of the doubt, maybe he was just misunderstood. How utterly wrong she was, he was just as icy as his demeanor.

"Why.. why would he do this to me? Was I not good enough? Did I not satisfy his needs?" , mumbled the poor broken girl as she sobbed on the lush grass. Little did she know, the man of the hour was watching her with intrigued eyes.

_'Hn'_ was the only thing the demon lord thought as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. His inner youkai was going mad at the site of seeing the girl he was falling for in such a distressed state because of him.

"YOU FOOL, RELEASE ME! I WISH TO COMFORT MY MATE" snarled out his inner youkai.

"In due time.." inaudibly replied the Lord as he turned and guiltily left the scene. The girl and her tears were staring to overwhelm his senses. He had business to finish attending to and this foolish girl and her antics were not going to stop his duties.

Just as he turned and slipped into the darkness, the girl lifted her head up with glistening eyes and whispered his name.

"..Sesshomaru"

Maybe it was her imagination but she was for sure she felt his presence. She then bitterly thought against it, she was nothing to him now. He has betrayed her just as Inuyasha did with Kikyo. She was officially done. Her heart could no longer handle heart break. She took time to somber up and think of when she was truly happy with Inuyasha and their family.

"Family.." she mumbled it quietly.

The family she had come to know and love was slain, directly in front of her. Bankotsu raped and slaughtered them and she could do nothing but watch in a horrified stance. That night was a night she'd never forget. That night was the day her life went downhill. It even disgusted her to the fact of while her sister, Sango, was being raped .. she allowed herself to become aroused. Can you believe it? Aroused at the site of her sisters pale skin on the rough, splintered table being rammed into constantly by Bankotsu and his brothers, it truly made her sick. As much as she tried to not to think about that night, the memories flooded back every so often.

A breeze whirled through the field as if it was trying to comfort the broken girl. In reply, the girl shivered and rubbed the goose bumps that were hastily forming on her bare arms.

"Kagomeee! Where are you ? Kagome! " shouted a desperate voice that was faint

**_Sigh_**

'I guess I better put on a façade for the village..' wearily thought Kagome as she stood up and wiped away her tears that had already stained her kimono.

"Kagome! I found you!" shouted a 10 year old boy as he jumped onto her and clungto her for dear life.

"Kagome I-I was so worried! I-we-I didn't know where you were! Please forgive me for not following directions and leaving the village hold. I was worried, please forgive me" the boy all but cried as he hid his adolescent face in her bosom.

Kagome smiled weakly as she stroked the boy's fuzzy head.

"Keiji, you are forgiven. Your worrying is understandable for someone of your age who's new in our village" Kagome softly spoke to the boy as she embraced him further.

"HEY! I'm a big boy! I wasn't REALLY worried, I was just concerned is all!" pouted the boy as he detached himself from the petite frame in front of him, his eyes burning with a small fire at what she said.

Kagome sweat dropped.

"Um..Keiji calm down please" sweetly pleaded Kagome with her hands in front of her showing she wasn't the enemy. The boy seemed to get the hint and the fire in his eyes died down and it was soon replaced with joy.

'Thank God' Kagome thought.

The thing she didn't need right now was to get a demon child with untrained powers upset. She furrowed her brow as she thought about the information she was given on him in her head.

The worried little boy in front of her, was the reason half of the country side was now in utter chaos. It was undetermined what type of demon he was but whatever type he was… he was dangerous. But he was only effective when his temper became out of his control. That wouldn't necessarily be a problem if he didn't have such a sensitive and short temper.

Keiji started tugging on her kimono, distracting her from her thoughts. "Kagome come on let's go back to the village! I'm hungry!"

"Okay, okay Keiji!. Say Keiji?" The boy looked up at her in acknowledgment as they walked through the dense woods. She stared back at him as he waited for her to finish what she had to say.

"Why don't you hang around the other village kids?" Kagome carefully worded as she studied the boy, who was contemplating an answer.

It took him a few moments before he replied.

" 'Ya know.. when people don't want you around it's kinda obvious. I knew the other kids didn't want me here when they learned why I was really here. But 'ya know, I'm fine with that. I came into this world alone and hated.. so what more can I expect" Keiji shrugged as he finished his statement.

They continued the rest of their walk in silence and when they reached the edge of the village Kagome felt a powerful presence. One she was hoping Keiji didn't sense.

"Keiji, how about you go start dinner for us? I'll make some of that broth with deer in it you love so much" Kagome politely said.

Keiji's eyes lit up as he eagerly accepted her offer to start dinner, especially his favorite meal.

" Of course Gome!" was the last thing the little demon said before he scurried off into their hut.

Kagome then squinted her almond shaped eyes and bitterly called out the owner of the aura she sensed.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell do you want you bastard"

"Hn. Is that anyway to speak to your beloved my dearest" Sesshomaru coolly spoke as he stepped closer to her.

'I refuse to play his game, no not anymore' Kagome strongly decided

Sesshomaru then reached out with lightening speed, grabbed her hips, and pulled her close.

"You've been crying." He stated as he take a deep inhale of her scent. "Why".

"Why have I been crying? WHY HAVE I BEEN CRYING?" Kagome broke free of his grasp with inhuman speed and balled her fists at her side. "You BASTARD! You're the reason for my wasted tears! I saw you rutting with Kagura! I heard you say you loved her, Sesshomaru. YOU LOVE HER? I thought you loved me, and I was terribly wrong. I was terribly wrong, you only love yourself! I'm worthless aren't I? I'll never be good enough for anyone.. I wasn't good enough for Inuyasha, and now I'm not good enough for you. You're just like Hi-"

Kagome couldn't even finish her rant before she was pinned to a tree and looking in the face of a red eyed Sesshomaru. His eyes were no longer the deep honey gold she adored, but a harsh murderous tinted red.

"Don't you dare say I am equivalent to that half breed. I am NOTHING like him. I DO love you but you don't understand what me and Kagura's place in the Demon Court is, we must rut every 7 months to keep the elders off of our backs. She means nothing to me, Kagome. And I shouldn't have to explain that to you" the raspy voice managed to growl out.

That explanation alone had Kagome speechless.

"I..I.." was what she muttered out as tears started to escape her eyes.

Her tears alone from the field had the Demon lord distressed, but to see her break down in front of him was different. He then did the non expected and nuzzled her neck where he was planning to mate her and carried her to her hut.

Keiji was stirring the broth as he noticed Sesshomaru walking in with Kagome sobbing in his arms.

"HEY! What did 'ya do to my Gome!" the adolescent started to yell.

"Leave." was the only thing the Lord spoke as he shot the child a deadly glare.

Gulping down his pride, he finished the broth while pouring himself a bowl and went outside without protest.

'Stupid dog demon' Keiji thought

Meanwhile.. Inside the Hut

He gently placed her delicate body down on the bed. A magnificent, plush bed he had to force her to keep. It was one of his many gifts that she often refused.

"Mate.." he mumbled as he looked into her eyes that were staring back at him with confusion. " I will show you how sorry I am for causing you anguish."

He proceeded to remove her kimono revealing her pale, unblemished skin. Looking down at his soon to be mate soon excited his member.

"Sesshomaru what are you doi-" Kagome was cut off as an electric shock jolted through her body from the touch of his tongue coursing its way around her supple breast.

He was toying with her.

His tongue rounded each mound and slowly made its way to the rising peaks on each one, suckling like a newborn. Kagome was in bliss from that act alone, but she knew that wasn't it.

Soon, she felt his clawed hands carefully sliding across her flat abdomen to her pearl blow. Sesshomaru knew when he had found what he was looking for when Kagome arched her back slightly off the bed with a light moan.

_**'I will show her how good she is.. how much I need her'**_

While gently rubbing her nub, Sesshomaru made use of his other hand. He continued to lick and suck one of her breast as his hand rubbed and caressed the other. Looking up with his now light red eyes, he saw the flustered look on her face. This graced a smirk upon his flawless face.

Kagome was in pure bliss as she felt her body heating up in anticipation of what was to come next. But suddenly, he stopped. Kagome looked down in confusion hoping that something didn't go wrong.

"D-did I do something wrong, why'd you sto-" she had been cut off again. Sesshomaru's tongue was now below working her nether regions as two of his digits pumped in and out at a excruciating pace. She couldn't help but to snake her nimble hands into his silver locks and grab a handle full as her voice rang out in wanton cries.

His hand and mouth worked faster but alternated when he sensed she was close to her peak. He needed her to beg for her release. For her to command him.

Her face was now completely red as she whimpered out, "Sesshomaru, please allow me to release. I need it"

"Beg for it. Command me"

"Sesshomaru..please.."

Not satisfied with what he heard, her picked up his pace till she was right on the boarder of breaking. His tongue swirling over her delicate nub and fingers energetically pumping in and out.

Kagome couldn't take it.

"FUCK, MAKE ME CUM SESSHOMARU. NOW!" was what she roared out as sweat gathered on her brow from trying to concentrate on her release.

Smirking, the Lord sucked on pearl and added another finger into the equation. Less than a few second later, she was cumming.

As he licked her juices off his face, he watched the girl quickly fall asleep. Idly pulling furs over her so she wouldn't get cold during the night, he left the hut with hopes that tomorrow she would remember she is more than good enough for him.

But as he was leaving, he didn't notice the ruby red eyes that were watching his form fade away with malice within them.

_**The next morning**_

_'Ughh..why is it so briiight'_ was the thought that disturbed Kagome from her slumber.

She squinted one of her hazel eyes open to notice sunlight was beaming down on her. Simply rolling over to avert it, she opened her eyes wide and rolled back over and sitting up in shock at an unfamiliar surround.

"Where am I? Keiji! KEIJI?" was the first thing to leave her mouth in a rushed, panicked tone.

As she started to hyperventilate, the same pair of ruby red eyes from last night was watching her from a corner of the room. The set of eyes were patiently waiting to be spotted, and soon that wish was fulfilled.

"W-w-who are you? Why am I here? WHERE IS KEIJI?" Kagome managed to creak out in a shaky voice.

The person hidden by the shadows sat in silence ignoring the girl's irrelevant questions. Kagome, now frustrated took this as her chance to ask again.

"Who are you? Why am I here and wh-"

"Silence girl."

The hidden person had cut her off.

"Who I am is not of importance, and you are here for many reasons. This Keiji you speak of, he is still in the village we took you from."

"We?" Kagome didn't understand why she had been kidnapped.

"Well.. I did the kidnapping per-say but when you say "we" it sounds much more organized." the person chuckled out in response.

Still confused, Kagome didn't understand why the hell she had been kidnapped. And she certainly didn't know who this person was and it was especially frustrating that she didn't know whether the person was a male or female!

'_Okay, calm down. You can do this' _

"Um, what may I ask did I do to get kidnapped?" Kagome flatly said. Irritation was noted in her tone.

The ruby eyes now glistened with amusement.

" You're fucking Sesshmaru, you fucked Inuyasha, and if my records show correctly you even fucked the man who slayed your family several months ago" smoothly said the voice.

Kagome's hazel eyes widened in shock for a second.

'How do they know that?' was the only thing that seemed to register at the moment, but she knew better than to show her realization to the pair of eyes that were constantly watching her.

"My dear, you can look calm all you want.. but I know you rutted with Bankotsu the night Inuyasha left after blaming you for the murder that had taken place. I know everything about your life." the voice continued "You have no tricks for me that I haven't dealt with before. That's the problem with you humans, always trying to weasel your way out of the problems you've created. Hm, I wonder did Sesshomaru tell you that you are with child yet? Before you answer yes I realize it cannot be Sesshomaru's pup for when you rutted he didn't knot with you.."

" ...I'm pregnant? ...No.. I can't be that's impossible!" Kagome all but shouted at the mysterious eyes.

"Oh my dear, don't worry we will soon solve that problem" was the last thing Kagome remembered before a blow to her cranium knocked her out cold.

'_Help..'_ was the only thing that bounced off the walls of her mind as the darkness swallowed her whole.

_**Splash!**_

"Ugnnhh.. where am I" mumbled out the teen as she came to reality rubbing a blood encrusted knot on the back of her head. She pulled her hand to her face to notice it was covered in the copper smelling liquid. "How'd that happen.." her sentence trailed off as the previous events of what happened hit her. Her hazels trembling as they glanced down to her abdomen, which was stained with a foul colored red.

_' ... The baby ... did they?'_ she restlessly thought as she brought her hands to hold the sewn together hole through her kimono. She could feel the stitches through the soft fabric.

"My..our baby.." quietly spoke Kagome as tear drops hit the stone floor beneath her. That now aborted baby was the only hope of family she had left. She didn't even know about her delicate condition before it was snatched away from her. Soon her depression was overruled by her wrath. Now standing, head down and fist balled next to her, Kagome yelled out. "THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT! HIS FUCKING FAULT! WHY'D I FALL FOR HIM! WHY!"

The eyes were watching her again, amusement dancing back and forth between each shift of the eye. The person was intrigued as to how their appearance was recognized after they tossed the bucket of water on the girl

By now Kagome had overexerted herself and was struggling to keep her breath steady, her tears were steady falling.

"Why me?" was what she thought as she dropped down to the cold floor again sobbing as memories of her and all her former lovers filled her head. Her abdomen throbbing in pain from the constant moving and her stitches coming a loose.

" I never wanted any of this!" was the last thing she said before the red eyes were directly in front of her.

"Get up girl, I will take you under my wing. You will no longer be this pathetic excuse you call a life form." the strong voice said as a pale hand reached out to help her up and lead her out of the darkness.

Kagome, still not understanding, looked up with tears still glistening on her face.

_'Don't trust it Kagome.. That's what got you here'_ her brain argued with the naive girl.

"I understand you do not wish to trust me, and that is all and well. But would you rather me leave you here to rot away in a dungeon cell? I am putting myself on the line for you girl. I believe you have a strong soul, and that has not been broken yet. It shall never be able to be broken after I train you, now come along." was the last thing it said before the voice started to fade.

Kagome, going against all sense she had, followed it.

That was possibly the best choice she had made in her 17 years of living.

3 Years Into The Future

"Kagome" a strong but delicate voice called out

"Yes Master?" came a sweeter voice

"It is time for you to go back to him"

Kagome knew this day would come and boy did she dread it. She had been training her powers for three years now, and was determined to prove herself. Glancing around the chamber, a fire burned within her hazel eyes.

"Master" carefully spoke Kagome

"Yes love?"

"Do..you think it'd be okay to add a new .. prospect to the plan?"

Now sitting up straight in his slouched position, his interest peaked. "Such as" the strong voice cautiously spoke.

Shifting her weight from side to side and unintentionally fidgeting with her nimble fingers, she gathered her courage and continued her idea.

'It's worth a shot'

"I want to break Sesshomaru's spirit and heart like he did mine. I want to catch him when he believes everything is perfect, I want to kill him in his weakest moment. I want to show no mercy" By the time she brought worth her idea, her fidgeting hands were now balled into tight fists by her side. "I want..EVERYTHING he was DESTROYED"

Her master looked at the beautiful woman in front of him, determination burning in her eyes. As much as he tried to hide it, love and admiration burned in his eyes for his little apprentice. Kagome was the only one who knew enough information about him to bring him down, but he wasn't worried. She was too loyal for such betrayal. The more he stared, the more his demon howled out for her. Not just to rut with her, no this was more than that. He lusted for her love and being as powerful a demon he was, he was still afraid to admit that to his precious human. He was in love and by kami he hated it.

Disapproval evident in his brow while he pondered.

'uh..why is he staring' nervously thought Kagome

Her masters gaze lingered on her as if he was contemplating on a difficult decision. Uncomfortable under his intense stare, Kagome cleared her throat.

Snapping out of his stare, he proceeded to bring his ruby eyes to the attention of her hazels.

"Kagome, are you sure this is what you really feel is necessary?"

"I just want him to know, to feel, that NO ONE is immune to being weak" Kagome said just barely above a whisper.

'I shouldn't be feeling love for him after all the shit he put me through, I shouldn't' her eyes were staring to glaze over. Her mind was being drowned in memories of them.

FLASHBACK

Tears were flying down her pale face as she ran through the thick woods. Her bare feet aching with foreign objects lodged within them.

"Kagooomeee, why are you running from me? I thought you looved me Kagome" the monstrous voice toyed with her the faster she ran.

"Leave me alone !" was the last thing she managed to scream before tripping over a hidden grounded tree root.

Oomph!

The wind was knocked from her once she hit the ground, and before she could gather herself back up HE was there. Inuyasha stood above her, jagged magenta marks along his cheeks and fangs bared. She knew why he was demon, Kikyo had been toying with black magic again and this had been her product. Much to Kikyo's distaste, she just thought of his demon form as a milestone that could go towards her progress for him being human. But there was one thing missing from Kikyo's potion.. Her.

"Kagome, stop stalling and just die already!" Inuyasha coldly called out as he slashed at her jugular. Kagome tightly closed her eyes with tears still staining her cheeks and waited for her demise to come.

. . . . Seconds passed . . . . .

Kagome opened one eye, then two to notice Inuyasha was now fighting someone else. Confused, she slowly rose from her position on the ground. Pain was written all over her face. Focusing her eyes back on the fight in front of her, she noticed Inuyasha was no longer up but unconscious.

'What. . just happened?'

"Hn" mumbled out a voice

Spinning as fast as her pain would allow her to, she came face to face with Sesshomaru.

"S-sesshomaru?"

"Hn"

"Why'd you save me" her voice coming out raspy and shaky.

Sesshomaru, instead of paying attention to the foolish miko's question, glanced down to her leaking side.

"Miko, your kimono is stained with blood. You are bleeding profusely" said Sesshomaru with one perfectly arched eyebrow.

"I think.. I broke my ribs and my..-" was all she could manage to mutter out before fainting due to blood loss.

"Hn, foolish human."

Kagome was the picked up into his arms and taken to the West Palace.

FLASHBACK END

"FUCK GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Kagome, is something the matter?" her master asked genuinely concerned.

"No, erm, I .. I'm be leaving now" and with that said she gathered her stuff and left the castle and went to find Sesshomaru.

The breeze rustling her waist length hair caused her to relax some. She hadn't been outside the castle grounds in years. The sun kissed her pale skin, slightly causing some arousal to course through her veins.

_***sigh***_

After all these years with her Master, she still had yet to learn his name. Did he not trust her?

_'I refuse to be foolish again, love just isn't for me. I love what Master has done for me, not Master. Right? RIGHT? Fuck. Plus there are so many questions I have yet to ask him! Like that day. . . why'd he take the baby! KAMI so damn complicated'_

She ran her petite hands through her hair. My life is so complex.

_**Soooo, This is my first fanfic I have ever published. Criticism is needed good and bad! Lol, I need to know what everyone thinks and if I should keep going ^_^**_


End file.
